Victoria canadiense
by Kiriahtan
Summary: ¡7-3, im-pre-sio-nan-te victoria para Canadá frente a Rusia! Todos los paises se acercan a felicitar a Matthew pero, ¿qué pasará con Rusia? ¿Cómo se lo tomará el otro país?


Aquí os dejo uno que escribí hace un par de noches a eso de las 3 de la mañana . Lo dicho yo sería el sueño de los escritores surrealistas...

**Referencia "histórica": **Con atraso, ya lo sé, pero está basado en la aplastante victoria de Canadá frente a Rusia en el hockey durante los JJOO de Invierno de Vancouver.

* * *

**·**

**Victoria canadiense**

**·  
**

Todos los demás países se agolpaban a su alrededor al terminar la reunión. Todos querían felicitarle. Matthew agarró con más fuerza el peluche entre sus brazos, notando las fibras hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Estuvo a punto de estornudar. Era lo que siempre había querido, que todos se fijasen en él, le mirasen, pero ahora que lo había conseguido se sentía abrumado. Todos hablaban a la vez y demasiado alto de forma que no entendía a nadie.

-P-por favor, con más calma –les pidió armándose de valor. Veía las sonrisas en sus rostros y le sabía mal admitir que no entendía una palabra de lo que le decían si hablaban tan rápido y pisándose los uno a los otros.

-Venga, venga, estáis agobiándole, _mes amours_ –intervino una voz conocida a su favor, apartando a la gente para llegar hasta él-. Felicidades, Mattie –le dijo Francia al llegar junto a él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, felicidades –repitieron varios más.

Era la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Matthew había suspiro de alivio al terminar: habían sido unos juegos accidentados aunque parecía que su victoria en el hockey era motivo de alegría general. Tanto que él mismo sonreía con lo que estaba seguro era una sonrisa boba pero… le alegraba recibir las felicitaciones y halagos de todos, en especial de su hermano y Francis.

-Siempre supe que llegarías lejos –le dijo este último abrazándole y revolviéndole el pelo. Canadá siempre había sido su favorito de los americanos, desde pequeñito.

-Si, bien hecho. Le machacaste bien machacado el culo a ese narizotas –de alguna forma Alfred se las arregló para apartar de un empujón a Francia y casi asfixiarlo en un abrazo en menos de un parpadeo.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el orgulloso "padre" al ser apartado tan indiscriminadamente de Canadá.

-G-gracias –musitó aún sonrojado Matthew. Todos le miraban aún y cuando América le aflojó el abrazo, se tapó de nuevo la cabeza.

Su hermano se rió al verle actuar así.

-No te escondas, Matthew, ¡ahora eres un héroe! ¡Como yo!

¿Un héroe? El corazón de Canadá dio un vuelco. Sí, había sido una gran victoria de la que estaba tan orgulloso como los demás, pese a no mostrarlo más que con tímidas sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero ¿no estaban exagerando un poco?

Instintivamente buscó con la mirada a Rusia por la sala, es decir por los trozos de sala que podía ver a través de la multitud. Pero no lo encontró y el ruso era, a diferencia de él, fácil de distinguir tan alto, con el pelo tan claro y aquella larguísima bufanda; mas no estaba allí. Mejor. Apenas tenía relación con el acérrimo enemigo de su hermano, pero no quería que creyese que le restregaba la victoria ni nada parecido.

-¡Mira! –gritó alguien poniendo algo debajo de su nariz. Pillado por sorpresa Canadá se sobresaltó y cogió lo que fuera. Un periódico. Lo desenrolló: era un extenso artículo sobre su victoria en el hockey ilustrada con una imagen bastante cómica que lo representaba a él alzando uno de los palos del deporte con su hoja de roble roja, sobre el ruso desmayado al que se distinguía por su uniforme.

El canadiense se sonrojó un poco.

-E-está muy bien –dijo, devolviendo el periódico a quien fuera. Definitivamente aquello se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos.

Frente a él todos le sonreían, todos le miraban, todos le veían. Pero empezaban a agobiarle. Buscó con la mirada a Francia. Él siempre le había prestado atención, nunca le había confundido con América y le había criado desde pequeño. Le guardaba un afecto especial. Por sus gestos parecía estar alardeando de él ante Inglaterra y Alemania. Decidió dejarle aquel pequeño momento de gloria a él y bajó de la silla de un pequeño salto, aún abrazando al peluche de Kumajirou contra su pecho. Esquivó al resto de países de los cuales la mayoría apenas se fijó en él y tan solo un par volvieron a felicitarle. Prusia que andaba por ahí de strangis le alzó los pulgares con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que apenas le cabía en el rostro.

Salvando a un par, Canadá llegó hasta la puerta de la sala ileso y salió. Nadie se dio cuenta de su escapada, hablando todos entre sí. Antes de cerrar la última rendija de la puerta Matthew asintió para sí mismo. Tampoco se lo echaba en cara. Muy a menudo deseaba ser conocido, resaltar como su hermano pero en otras ocasiones… casi prefería seguir siendo invisible.

Subió en el ascensor hasta la azotea del edificio. Adentro, en la sala de reuniones y más con tanta gente alrededor, hacía mucho calor y no le vendría mal algo de aire fresco. Se escuchó un sonido como de una campanilla electrónica cuando las puertas del aparato se abrieron en el último piso y Matthew salió al exterior. Era un edificio muy alto y allí arriba soplaba un viento frío propio del norte del continente.

El canadiense suspiró, levantándose de puntillas para tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco cuando alguien se giró hacia él. Al parecer no había sido el único con ganas de escapar de la multitud, pensó, mirando hacia donde estaba la otra figura.

Se quedó muy quito, clavado al suelo, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de dos ojos violetas que le observaban fijamente desde la barandilla de la azotea. El viento, queriendo jugar, mecía las puntas de la bufanda sin que su dueño le prestase atención alguna. El canadiense retrocedió al reconocer a Rusia.

-Y-yo… ya me iba –se apresuró a disculparse y girarse.

-Canadá. Espera –lo llamó la voz de Ivan a sus espaldas y Matthew se detuvo, abrazando aún más fuerte a Kumajirou.

La idea de estar en la azotea, la azotea repitió su mente, a solas con Rusia no le era muy atractiva y menos después de lo ocurrido. Alfred había pasado bastantes tardes hablándole del carácter del soviético, sin dejarle hablar en absoluto, tan solo despotricando contra Ivan y asustando cada vez más a su hermano. Bastante le había costado salir a la pista, menos aún mirarle tras la victoria. Con el carácter que le había pintado América no tenía aspecto de tener muy buen perder. A saber qué le haría… Seguro que se vengaría. Le tiraría por el borde y se estrellaría contra el suelo. O le golpearía con ese grifo que tenía siempre cerca. Mil imágenes a cada cual más horrible cruzaron la mente de Canadá en ese momento.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Tap. Tap. Eso eran los pasos de Ivan acercándose. Tap. Tap. Seguro que le mataría. Tap. Tap. Realmente había sido una derrota humillante. Siete a tres. Tap. Tap. Aún recordaba con claridad la euforia del comentarista al anunciarla. Tap. Se había detenido frente a él. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. El pelaje del peluche le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, cada vez más.

Estaba tardando mucho…

-Felicidades –oyó entonces, notando como una mano grande le revolvía el pelo color miel.

Seguía vivo, entero. Abrió con lentitud, asustado aún, un ojo y después el otro al comprobar que seguía vivo. Frente a él estaba Rusia, era su mano la que tenía en el pelo. Sonreía.

-¿Qué…?

Sí, había sido una derrota aplastante pero el ruso se había cuidado de obviar ese detalle, olvidándolo convenientemente, conociéndose. Le quitó la mano del pelo y se dirigió a la salida de la azotea.

Donde estaba Canadá estornudó.

* * *

**N/A:** Según varios traductores de internet (con mi francés. que es más bien nulo. no me queda otra que fiarme xD) lo que dice Francia viene a ser "mis amores" o "amores mios".


End file.
